


拉莱耶

by Duriansbicycle



Category: Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Other, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duriansbicycle/pseuds/Duriansbicycle
Summary: 含非常猎奇的要素。主要还是虫爷 x 二爷。但含有触手Play，虫子Play跟蝴蝶play。





	拉莱耶

间桐脏砚的身体都是由各种各样的昆虫组成的，它们会在生命逝去的时候会吞噬生命接下来会腐朽的肉体。不老不死，那就意味着要用最腐朽的东西来构筑肉体，才能维持最基本的“活着”，实际上与死亡并无二致。

但对间桐慎二来说，老爷子只是个极其腐朽的存在，除了依托他的势力来满足自己最基本的、肮脏得宛如沉睡在拉莱耶宫殿中的无尽欲望外，别无用处。  
可是，慎二已渐渐地对樱的身体开始厌倦，这个可怜的女人的身体就如一具人偶，在他无数次把精液注入到她的体内的时候，他开始觉得这个肉壶变得毫无用处。

于是，他开始沉迷自我安慰。

他在自己的房间里，站在书桌前，把窗帘拉上，开始探索自己的身体。

紫色的跳蛋开始嗡嗡地在他的体内叫嚣着，细窄的菊穴只能勉强地容纳跳蛋的头部。可是这样就足够了，毕竟还要用另一只手来安慰前面正在变大的阴茎。  
他的拇指与中指连接为O形，开始用手掌来撸动着茎身。眼看着茎身已经勃发得差不多，清澈的黏液开始从马眼里流出来，他忍不住用菊穴夹紧了后面震动着的跳蛋。  
爽快且甘美的感觉瞬间冲袭了他的大脑，使他的神经元逐一开放，他不禁轻声呻吟。

“啊……好舒服……”

在达到高潮的那一刻，白色的精液喷洒了出来，菊穴里的沾了大量润滑液的跳蛋也掉落了出来。可是在这一刻，他的心瞬间就空落了起来——单纯的跳蛋看起来那么小，根本满足不了他那越发增长的欲望。

“慎二。”在这一瞬间，老爷子的声音响起。

老爷子似乎是个神秘主义者，每次出现的时候都那么鬼鬼祟祟，甚至有好几次根本不在意自己在自室里干什么，直接横冲直撞就进来了，然后就是对自己发号施令。

“不……”跟在樱的身体内横冲直撞不同，这时的慎二正沉浸在开放感极强的自慰中。他身上一丝不挂，阴茎还勃发着，叫嚣着，希望用别的欲望来填满它。

“不要过来啊，老爷子！！”他忍不住叫出声来，声音中带着恳求。

可是这又怎样能阻挡住老爷子呢？

老爷子果不其然发现了他沉浸在自我安慰的事。但他似乎毫不在意慎二的情况，反而低笑，“呼呼呼，慎二，看来你无法满足自己啊。”

老爷子的身体里忽然涌出了大量的昆虫，除了苍蝇、蟑螂、蛆虫等慎二认识的、叫得出名字的虫子外，还有许多他叫不出名字的虫子。它们忽然连接在一起，攀上了慎二的身体，仿若要烙下老爷子的痕迹般，亲吻着他身体上的各个敏感点。

“好……恶心……不要……”慎二细声地恳求着。他天生最害怕虫子，尤其面对这么多的虫子侵袭自己的身体，面前的老爷子只剩下了一个脑袋，似乎他把身体内全部的虫子都放了出来，专门用来挑逗慎二的身体。

“我不要跟虫子……做。”他垂下头，恳求变为了哀求。

“那么跟触手怎么样……？”那些虫子在那瞬间变为了黑色的触手，它们分别潜入了慎二的嘴巴与菊穴，前面的茎身已勃发，触手也不甘示弱地化为飞机杯般的形状，温柔地裹挟着他的肉茎。

他很快就高潮了——

甘美的感觉袭向他的全身。这是与樱做的时候不同的快感，比吸了大量的毒品还要令人上瘾，他翻起了白眼，迷迷糊糊地看见，面前的老爷子似乎恢复了原本的样子，正露出那莫测的笑容看着他。

“舒服吗？”老爷子很难得会主动问人感受，但这次他居然开口了。

“嗯……”慎二在朦朦胧胧当中点了点头。

“那么还要再来一次吗？”

“嗯，下次我想尝试被昆虫直接……”

间桐慎二原本就是一个没有任何魔术回路的普通人，只能靠着自己帅气的脸庞以及学生会长地位来彰显自己那微小的与众不同的一点，实际上的他平凡得令人觉得可悲。

圣杯战争开幕后，面对着自己的亲友卫宫士郎居然成为了拥有与众不同的能力的御主，他心底里生出了嫉妒。他嫉妒得快要扭曲，于是变本加厉地凌虐着间桐樱这个可怜的女人。

老爷子永远只会向着间桐樱，哪怕这个女人只是个工具。

他恨得咬牙切齿，于是今天把樱绑了起来，麻绳在这个留着一头瀑布般的紫长发的女人白皙的身体上生出了花朵，但他自从被老爷子用触手开发了后面的菊穴后，面对这个女人的裸体已经无法正常地勃起了。

其实，他更希望老爷子能用更加粗长的触手去贯穿自己的后面，让触手的茸毛与凸起去刮自己那逐渐变得敏感的内壁，还有那粗大的触手的头部，最好能套上自己肛内的G点。这么一想，此时他的菊穴正颤抖着，逐渐地张开，但前面的阴茎依旧垂着，毕竟没有老爷子用触手变成的飞机杯来抚慰它。

可是老爷子却迟迟不来抚慰他那渴求性的充填的心灵，他只好把气发在面前的女人身上。他拿出了那些用来自我安慰的道具，打算直接硬生生地插入樱的体内。

“哥哥……不要……”

这时，女人在低声向他求饶。

但她也看穿了，此时的慎二已无法正常勃起，他的性器萎缩着，耷拉在双腿之间，看起来多么丑恶。

“慎二哥哥，你是无法正常勃起了吗……？”

女人忽然开口问他。

这句话就如一道闪电，照亮了他心底里隐秘多时的真正的M性癖，但与此同时也让间桐慎二越发愠怒起来。

“你只是我的人偶——！你以为自己是谁啊！老爷子不来安慰我，你这个没用的东西，要你管我？！你凭什么！？”

他手中的残虐的性道具已……樱忍不住闭上了眼睛，但身体上传来的疼痛确实提醒了自己，面前的这个恶魔已被体内的欲望逼到了穷途末路。

“慎二。”此时老爷子的声音响起，不仅救下了樱，也拯救了慎二。

“老爷子……”慎二手上的性道具掉在了地上。“啪嗒”一声，慎二身上的所有开关都仿佛被开启了。

“我想要被你填满，触手也许，蝴蝶也行，虫子也好，只要能满足我的欲望的东西就行……”

他忍不住开始用中指抽插着自己的后穴，希望被老爷子用奇怪的道具填满的心情已使他溃堤，于是苦苦地哀求着。

‘“那就跟这只蝴蝶交合吧——”老爷子一挥手，身后就出现了一只庞大的蓝色蝴蝶。

它的羽翼宛如苍蓝色的火焰，三对触角正在迎风伸展，腹部上出现了一根如人类阴茎般大小的黑色触手，它正勃发着，正准备与慎二交合。

慎二走了过去，丝毫没注意到身后已晕厥过去的樱。他现在心中只剩下一个欲望，就是跟面前的这只巨大的蝴蝶交媾，让它腹部上的那根巨大的触手狠狠地贯穿到自己的后穴中。

“啊——”

空虚了许久的后穴总算得到了满足，触手上分泌的大量黏液充当了润滑作用，很轻易地进入了慎二的菊穴中。

“我好喜欢这样，老爷子。更加过分地贯穿我吧，把我弄得人尽可夫吧，变成只剩下性的欲望外什么都不懂的母狗吧。”

他疯狂地大叫着，哪怕正在贯穿他的蝴蝶根本听不懂他的话语。

触手疯狂地在那里面抽动着。慎二的欲望很快就得到了满足，很快就达到了高潮，前面的阴茎射出了精液，而插在他菊穴的触手也开始喷发出了白色的精液。

“你果然很喜欢这样啊，慎二。”老爷子低笑着，他走了过来，给了慎二一个吻，“这是给你的奖励。”


End file.
